Sister Of Fem Fatale
by ainmals1
Summary: The teens discover a new villain in town, Fem Fatale's sister Heanna. The sisters plan to send all of the men and boys to Citysville. Now all of us girls and women must have a plan to get the men and boys back.


**Hi everyone, here is my next PowerPuff story where Fem Fatale has a sister, and they both plan to send all of the men to Citysville. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Sister Of Fem Fatale

"Good morning Mac," said Richard.

"Good morning Richard, good morning kids," I said.

"Good morning Mac," said Booster.

"I got to go to work bye everyone," I said.

Richard and I kissed, and I left.

"I have to go too bye kids," said Richard.

He left the hotline rang.

"The hotline I'll get it this time," said Blossom, she answered it.

"Yes Mayor, what's the trouble?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom come quick the bank is being robbed," said the Mayor.

"We're on our way," said Blossom, she hung up.

"It's the bank again right?" Booster asked.

"Yep," said Blossom.

The teens flew off to the bank, they were shocked when they got there.

"It's Fem Fatale again," said Baxter.

"But she's not alone this time," said Buttercup.

"Hello kids, I would like you to meet my big sister Heanna," said Fem Fatale.

A lady with red hair, green eyes, and a hot pink outfit was right beside Fem Fatale.

"So these are the super heroes Fem Fatale," said the lady.

"Yes Heanna," said Fem Fatale.

"I guess we know that Fem Fatale has a sister," said Boomy.

"I bet she hates guys too," said Bubbles.

"Yes I do, men are scums, my sister and I prefer Susan B. Anthony coins," said Heanna.

"You sisters are going to jail," said Beauster.

"Yeah, where villains belong," said Beauty.

The boys and the girls took the sisters to jail.

"Let's get out of here," said Burnner.

"Yeah, these ladies are annoying," said Binky.

"I agree they get on my nerves," said Buster.

"They are getting on all of our nerves," said Banners.

The girls and the boys flew to the park, back in jail the sisters were thinking about something.

"There should be a way to get rid of men," said Fem Fatale.

"I know we will make men, teenage boys, and little boys move to another town," said Heanna.

"Don't forget the male villain," said Fem Fatale.

"Them too, Townsville will be for females only," said Heanna.

"Yes no more males," said Fem Fatale.

the sisters laughed together. This plan was genius, it had to work. Fem Fatale's plan to send the boys to an all boys school didn't work, but this plan should. They will start tomorrow, and spread the news to all of Townsville once they start to rob the banks. Only the girls will be able to fight them, no more of the boys help. It was the perfect plan of all time.

* * *

The next day came there was another bank robbery again by Fem Fatale and Heanna.

"It has to be you two again," said Bam-bam.

"That's right boy," said Fem Fatale.

"But let the girls fight us by themselves," said Heanna.

"How come they can't fight with us?" Bamby asked.

"Look outside," said Fem Fatale.

The boys and the girls looked outside they saw a sign that says all males move to Citysville females stay here.

"I have heard of that place," said Blaster.

"You don't want to live there," said Bliss.

"I know, the Mayor cares for the bridge," said Benster.

"More than his city," said Bloomy.

"Which was the bridge Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles accidentally destroyed," said Bridger.

"I remember they told us that," said Bridget.

"And they told us the school was terrible," said Beatie.

"I don't wanna go!" Benny cried.

The citizens of Townsville, the Mayor, Mrs. Welch, the Professor, Wendy, Sara, Bill, Mr. and Mrs Brown, Mr. and Mrs. Lenton, the kids, Richard and I saw the sign.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE AGAIN!" the Professor yelled.

"I'm not being separated from my wife," said Bill.

"I'm not leaving," said Mr. Lenton.

"my wife and daughters need me and my sons," said Mr. Brown.

"this is my home," said Richard.

"my whole life is here," said Mr. Kettle.

"I'm the Mayor and I'm not leaving these people, my wife, and children," said the Mayor.

"I have friends here," said Micheal.

"I do too," said David.

"Mommy make me, David, and Daddy go," said Danny.

"Don't let them take Daddy and I away Mommy," said Bryan Kettle.

"You won't let them take Daddy and I will you Mommy and Amy?" John Welch asked.

"You boys be good and go to Citysville," said Heanna.

The wives kissed their husbands and their sons, the daughters hugged their fathers, and the males left Townsville, even the male villains left; a few days later us females were missing the males, the males missed us too.

"I don't like this place," said the Mayor.

"Me neither, I don't like the people," said Mr. Kettle.

"They are so mean," said Bill.

"I know, I have been here before," said the Professor.

"We're not happy here," said Mr. Lenton.

"I think those two women were trying to let us stay away from our loved ones," said Mr. Brown.

"I think you're right dad," said Burnner.

"Fem Fatale had an idea to put us in a boys school," said Booster.

"I miss the girls," said Baxter.

"It's not fair," said Boomy.

"Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were right," said Beauster.

"This place does stink," said Buster.

"Everyone makes fun of us," said Bam-bam.

"And they don't like us at all," said Blaster.

"I wish Mom, Beatie, Bloomy, and the other female figure out this plan also," said Benster.

"They will some how," said Bridger.

"Dad I want Mom," Benny cried to the Professor.

"There, there Benny you will see Mom," said the Professor.

"I don't want to stay here," said Micheal.

"We can't stay here," said David.

"I want to get out of here," said Danny.

"I wan to go home," said Bryan.

"I want to see my Mommy!" cried John.

* * *

Back at Townsville us women and girls started to cry.

"I want my Travis and my baby John," Mrs. Welch cried.

"I want my Frank and my son Bryan," cried Mrs. Kettle.

"I want my Garrett, my sons Burnner and Micheal," cried Mrs. Brown

"I want my George, my sons David and Danny the baby," cried Mrs. Lenton.

"I want my Bill and my sons," cried Sara.

"I want my Matthew and my baby Benny," cried Wendy.

"We want our Daddy and brothers," cried Laura and Lindsay.

"I want my Daddy and brothers," cried Andrea.

"I want my Daddy and brother," cried Sally Kettle.

"I want my Daddy and brother," cried Amy.

"We all want our loved ones back," I said.

"But we need to get them back," said Binky.

"Fem Fatale and Heanna planned that idea all along," said Blossom.

"Fem Fatale put the boys in a school for boys," said Buttercup.

"Yeah now she and her sister separated the males from us," said Bubbles.

"We can go to Citysvile and tell them to come back," said Beauty.

"Then we will send the men haters to jail," said Banners.

"And everything will be back to normal," said Bamby.

"Now let's go get the males back ladies," said Bliss.

We all went Citysville.

* * *

Us females made it to Citysville and found our loved ones.

"Guy we need you," I said.

"Yeah, we're miserable without you," said Binky.

"So come back to Townsville," said Blossom.

"Wow, did you here that guys?" Richard asked.

"We're going home," said Burnner.

All the males cheered.

"Yeah and we PowerPuffs are gonna beat Fem Fatale and Heanna," said Booster.

"They planned it all along," said Baxter.

"And even though we all fell for it," said Buttercup.

"We're gonna make it right," said Boomy.

"So let's all go home," said Bubbles.

We all went back to Townsville, took down all the signs and ripped them up. The men and boys were so glad to come back home where they belonged, to their wives, girlfriends, daughters, and cousins. The girls and women were glad to have their husbands, boyfriends, and sons back. The PowerPuffs knew what needed to be done, confront the sisters, and send them to jail, as many times before.

* * *

Fem Fatale and here sister robbed another bank, then the boys and the girls showed up.

"How did the males come back?!" Heanna asked in shock.

"The females said they were miserable without us," said Beauster.

"So we went there and got them out of the bad Town of Citysville," said Beauty.

"Us guys were miserable without the ladies," said Buster.

"So they were begging for us to get them back," said Banners.

"We found out that you two planned it all along," said Bam-bam.

"And now you're gonna pay for it," said Bamby.

"Since you made us all miserable," said Blaster.

"We're sending you both to jail," said Bliss.

The boys and the girls beat up Fem Fatale and Heanna and send to jail.

"You'll pay for this," said Fem Fatale.

"We'll get out here some how," said Heanna.

"Does anyone want to go to Robin's house?" Benster asked.

"I do, I hope Jacob will be there too," said Bloomy.

"Yeah, we'll play games," said Bridger.

"Watch movies," said Bridget.

"Play with her new kitty Lady," said Beatie.

"Last one there is the turtle," said Benny.

The girls and the boys flew to Robin's house in a flash to spend time with her and their friend Jacob.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story. I hope you liked it. I wanted to add more female villains because Princess and Seduca seem to be the only main female villains around, and I do think Fem Fatale was pretty cool so. The next story will be introducing Fem Fatale's cousin Lady Termain where she had her cousins make something to make all of the men sick.**


End file.
